Romancing a Demon Lord
by slavedriver2008
Summary: Yui is having a very unlucky night: She fell in a well, ended up in feudal Japan, and was handed to some demon lord as a gift. Sure he's young and single and dashing and handsome… But he's not the man Yui wants, right? Right?


_Lately, my mind's been full of Sesshoumaru for no apparent reason. I haven't read the Inuyasha manga again, nor have I seen the anime counterpart. I just had this sudden fixation with him. And because of that, well… this chapter is the result. Hahaha._

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY and Inuyasha are not mine._

* * *

**Chapter One**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"So what's the problem?" Yui asked Miaka, who answered her with a sigh. The fireworks had started for the festival and the numerous colors lit the dark summer sky. It was one of those festivals they go to since they were young and it was summer.

During the mornings, the two would frequent the beach wearing the latest swim wears. But at night, they dress up in fancy kimonos. Yui loves summer festivals. The streets were littered with food stalls and tables were placed under brightly-lit lanterns. Yui arranged the long sleeves of her blue furisode, moving her fingers over the silky smoothness of the expensive garment.

Her grandparents gave her a furisode when she visited Kyoto last week. A furisode was a kimono for single women. At the age of 18, her grandparents think it was the perfect time to give her one—she was still surprisingly single, with no thoughts whatsoever of settling down. The gift was an invitation of sorts. Wearing it was a way of telling men within the area that she was single and ready for marriage.

Yui doesn't like the thought much. But she was enamored by the kimono. It was in dark blue with big waves and orange koi fishes. The obi has leaves in bright browns and lazy yellows. Her hair was tied up with white flower accents, showing off the rich tapestry. It was, to Yui's realization, her favorite kimono to date. It was just too beautiful.

"I think… I think Taka's cheating on me," Miaka answered and Yui turned abruptly. She raised an eyebrow. Miaka's voice brought her back to reality: She invited Miaka to the festival because the brunette had a problem—and she wasn't telling her. Until now.

"That's crazy. Taka would never cheat on you," she pointed out. She touched Miaka's hand. Her blazing red kimono was in stark contrast with hers. "Did you see him with another girl?"

Miaka nodded. In a second, tears were pouring from her eyes. The brunette leaned on Yui's lap and cried. Yui was taken aback, surprised at the certainty in her friend. Never in her wildest dreams would Taka cheat on Miaka. It was not meant to be. Instead of voicing out her thoughts, she merely stroke Miaka's hair, moving her fingers over them to calm her crying form.

"I know, Yui. I just know. The same way you knew when Tetsuya was cheating on you," Miaka sobbed, leaving Yui thinking. Yes, Tetsuya cheated on her, a year ago. They have long separated. Yui could not blame him—she was a frigid girl. But enough about her, Miaka needed her tonight.

"Do you remember when we met Taka under the raining cherry blossoms?" Yui asked. Miaka didn't answer. "He looked intently at you and raised up his hand. He was wearing the same ring you gave Tamahome… I knew then and there that he was Tamahome—that he crossed worlds just to be with you." Miaka was still crying. "He loves you that much."

"That was so long ago, Yui. Maybe… Maybe he doesn't love me anymore," Miaka sobbed.

"Well… Even if what you say is true… At least you had someone loving you so passionately…" Yui said softly. "I've always wanted to have someone love me like that," she whispered, her voice trailing in the cold night breeze.

Miaka continued to cry and she continued to console her. After a few minutes, Miaka calmed down and was again back to her cheery self. Yui knew her friend was only trying to smile, for the pain was still evident in her big brown eyes. Yui embraced her, gently patting her back.

"Talk to Taka. Yes, women have good instincts when it comes to things like that. But you should still talk to him," she advised. Miaka nodded and wiped the last traces of tears on her eyes.

"Thank you for listening, Yui." She heaved a sigh and pinched her bestfriend's cheek. Yui winced. "I think you'll get yourself a boyfriend tonight. I mean, you dressed really nicely." She laughed. Yui slapped her hand and blushed.

"I did not dress up to get a boyfriend, ne," she said defensively. Miaka laughed louder. The brunette looked through her kimono and Yui flushed more. "Grandma gave this furisode—I don't have I choice you know!" She looked away. "Anyway, let's leave this temple. I want a good serving of takoyaki."

Yui stood up, followed by a still laughing Miaka. The brunette seemed to have completely forgotten her worries and was keen on teasing her. They were at the back of an old temple and were heading back to the front when something caught Yui's eyes.

"Ah, I can't wait to get takoyaki—I love those!" Miaka said, oblivious to Yui's growing wariness.

Yui turned to her right and her breath caught. Among the trees was a man with long white hair. She stopped walking. Miaka didn't notice; she was busy mumbling what else to get aside from the takoyaki. Yui's voice was caught on her throat as she met his eyes. They were familiar eyes, Yui thought, yet she could not remember. A dreamy feeling fleeted through her consciousness. The man smiled and turned.

Without another word, Yui followed him. Her body betrayed her even though her thoughts repeatedly warned her. Yes, he was dangerous. She didn't know him. Yet, she was following him, among the woods, abandoning her friend. It took all her willpower to shake her head. The dreaminess dissipated and she found herself in a clearing, with an abandoned drying well in the middle.

She looked around; the man was gone. A heavy wind passed through her and her skin prickled. Her heart started to beat thunderously loud. "Miaka?!" she called but only the wind answered her. She looked around again. She couldn't make out the way back. Why did she even follow _that_ unknown man?!

A growling sound emanated from her back and she turned, reluctantly stepping back. There was nothing beyond her but the darkness. Now she was scared, really scared. "Miaka?" she called again. Nothing.

Another gush of wind came and pushed her—too strongly—she lost balance and fell back. Her foot slipped through a mossy stone and she ended up falling into the well. Yui screamed but her voice was immediately gulped by the darkness. She hit the ground with a sound, immediately losing consciousness.

* * *

"Are you eating well?" Sesshomaru asked a little girl with dark hair. The child nodded vigorously. He nodded in response, evidently satisfied.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we should be heading back now. The Lady has specifically instructed that we return before the night ends," a little demon, named Jaken, told his young master. "You still have a banquet to prepare for, my Lord."

Sesshomaru didn't respond and instead, eyed the little girl in front of him. He had customarily visited her every now and then, bringing gifts. The girl was like a daughter, a fact he never admitted to anyone. The girl gave him a toothy smile. It has been three years since he first saw this little girl. She was turning seven this year. Sesshomaru smiled thinly in response. When he comes to visit her again, he would have to introduce this little girl to a wife.

The thought disgusts him. But it was meant to happen. Tonight, he would have to choose a bride to appease his mother and the others. As the lord of the Western lands, the responsibility of siring a successor rested on his shoulders. The thought was appalling at the least.

"Otou-san," she said and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Ah, this was the surprise his bastard half-brother told him earlier. The young demon lord was surprised, but pleased. Jaken immediately jumped closer to the girl, his face beaming.

"Ah! Rin can now speak!" Jaken pointed out. "What other words do you know?"

"Otou-san," she said again, pointing at the young demon lord. "Otou-san." Sesshomaru nodded and stood up.

"We should return to my mother now," Sesshomaru said. A sudden gust of wind hit him and an unfamiliar sensation moved through his body. He looked up at the sky, the dark night clouds were covering the stars and the full moon. Sesshomaru growled, looking around intently. Something happened. Yet, he could not point out what.

"Rin, don't go there—you might fall!" It was Jaken's voice. Sesshomaru turned and found Jakken standing beside Rin. The young girl was looking into the old abandoned well. The boulders were filled with moss and had grown weary through the ages.

A sound emanated from the well and in a snap, Sesshomaru had pulled Rin by the collar and placed her behind him. He lifted his left arm, claws positioned for an attack. The sound came again, louder this time. Whatever was inside the well was climbing up. He looked through the dark opening but could not make out anything. It did not help that the moon hid behind the clouds, taking off all light. The sound came closer and the wind became still. His nose twitched. Cherry blossoms. He raised an eyebrow, his desire to slaughter the intruder had shifted to curiosity.

The clouds separated and the moon lit the world below. Just in time, a head bobbed out of the well. Her face was a few inches away from his. Sesshomaru was about to attack when their eyes met. Soft teal eyes behind long eyelashes. A pointed nose. Thin rosy lips that were parted in surprise. A girl, Sesshomaru thought. A girl came out of the well.

"You're not… Miaka…" she whispered. She was also staring at him, in that fixed gaze that penetrated him. Her voice was warm and silky. A human, he finally made out in his head. She was a human woman with the aroma of cherry blossoms. But what the hell was she doing in that forsaken well?

A stone broke inside the well and the girl lost balance. She screamed; a shrill sound that drilled through his ears. She unconsciously reached the pelt on his kimono. He, however, had immediately grabbed her waist. The demon lord regretted attempting to save her; the moment she ceased falling, they were stuck in a very uncompromising situation. Her lips were on his. They were both surprised that no one moved. Was this what Inuyasha calls a kiss?

"Ahhhh—My Lord!" Jaken screamed, surprised.

Sesshomaru immediately stood up, effectively lifting her frail body from the well. When he realized he was still holding her, he let go and placed a large distance between them. Away from him, Sesshomaru managed to get a good look at this aggressive woman.

She was missing one slipper and the edges of her kimono were dirtied. Yet, Sesshomaru could make out the fine rich texture of the cloth. Her cheeks were flaming and the mouth, which was softly meeting his earlier, curved to a frown.

"How dare you do—that!" she told him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He looked at her viciously but she did not fidget from his gaze. It was very rare for a human to match his stares. And the fact that she could made Sesshomaru all the more disturbed.

"Watch your tongue, woman—"

"Okaa-san!" Rin called and they both turned to the little girl. Rin walked toward the girl and touched her kimono. The girl charmingly smiled at the stranger who looked back with surprised. "Okaa-san."

The girl with light hair blinked. "Okaa-san?" Rin nodded. "No, no, I'm not your mother." She raised her arms, showing the long sleeves of her kimono. It was only then that Sesshomaru noticed it. "See, this is a furisode. It's a kimono for unmarried women. I don't even have a boyfriend so it's a farfetched idea that I'm your okaa-san."

Rin shook her head and clung more to her dress. "Okaa-san," she called insistently before pointing at the demon lord. "Otou-san." Sesshomaru felt his face become warm.

"Rin, get away from that perverted woman," he ordered. The woman turned to him with icy daggered looks. "Someone as vile is not your mother." Her nose flared and she looked at him with disbelief.

"Excuse me?" she said. She was angry, he could tell. Sesshomaru walked toward her and pulled Rin away. "I'm not a pervert! You're the one who kissed me!" Sesshomaru opened his mouth to talk but he closed it again. So it was a kiss after all. "And you're the one who's vile! How dare you hypnotize me and make me fall into that well?!"

Annoyed, she slapped his shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at his shoulder and at the girl, surprised she had the gall to slap a demon lord. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to slash the girl's throat. For what reason, he could not define. In the same way that he could not define her. She looked normal yet her manner of talking, her way of acting, reminded him of his half-brother's wife. Yet, she was starkly different.

"Don't talk to the Lord that way!" It was Jaken, again.

"Enough, Jaken." He turned his attention on the girl. "Your baseless accusations are not worth my time."

He took Rin and turned. Jakken followed them. They were a good distance when Sesshomaru turned to look at her once more. She was looking around the area, clueless. Then, she started calling a name. He closed his eyes and continued walking back to Kaede's village, her voice reaching his ears.

They were at the village when Sesshomaru realized that her scent was still on his fingers. He took his fingers over his nose. Cherry blossoms. Why it lingered in his skin, he cared less. He loves cherry blossoms.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Whew, the first chapter is finally done! This one's so hard. I wrote this for a whole day! Yes, so many things happened. I don't normally write this way. Heehee. Anyway, in this fic, Rin is still learning how to speak. I need it to develop the love story. Hope you like it!_


End file.
